Fifth Day
Fifth Day - The Day of Rings Zothagorlo creates Biomes. Biomes would be varied landscapes on one planet, that held different temperatures and moisture. Plants would grow here as Mud came with the Water it pulled down, though there were some places that it would be too hot or too cold for Plantlife, and these would be their own biomes as well. And Biomes are made on the planet, some with much water pouring from the clouds, and some with none at all. The plants grow vastly tall in the rainy areas, knitting together and creating a lush canopy. Zothagorlo creates the Rhu-an-si, sentient beings who are also Plants. They can be trees, or fruit or flower bearing, or they can be any number of variations, and they can edit one another for further variation, and they reproduce by pollinating and seeding and sporing. And the Rhu-an-si sway in the breeze, crawling through the jungles, wading through the pools of Water that began to form and deepen on the planet. Aungwey changes music, imbuing it with more life as to aid in healing. Both physical and emotional wounds will from this point onwards, be healed through song and dance. Louder music would mean more life energy, it would help extend the cycles of death and rebirth and help prevent atrophy and entropy. Not stop the cycles, but merely stave them off. And the creatures of the world begin to dance, and sing, whenever they feel guilt or pain begin to creep upon them. Many beings, mostly Gastdéor, take it upon themselves to go around to any aging or hurting creatures (sentient or not) and dance and sing for them,thus extending their life for a time. Those who take up this profession are called Ayrens. Gastcempa creates Instruments, items which can be crafted from any material that shall help in making different kinds of music. Some could be struck to produce a beat, others could be blown in to make soothing whistling or droning noises, but all together would make far greater music than a single one or without. And music evolves further, though some races prefer certain instruments - the Gastdéor like light, tinkling bells, the Myrth love deep droning and huge rumbles from hollowed stone. The Dubharan use their tails on great drums, the Dwarves enjoy willowy strings made from Plants, and the Trolls enjoy pipes and flutes and horns. The music builds to a tremendous din, every race taking part, though some races make frightening, evocative, Perverted music, too. They wave and shout and sing happily to the Gods in gratitude for this great gift. Tя'werйyo combines Clouds, wind, fire and light with Shadow-fire, causing a great rumble and clash as this mixture is joined together, producing an jagged electric bolt of fiery light! Tя'werйyo calls this Lightning, and it is both beautiful and terrible to behold, striking from the cloud from which it resides to the planet below, in a zigzagging motion, or the tallest object standing between lightning and the planet. to touch lightning is like being hit by a burning lance though the body, and may even kill living things it strikes, or create fire should it strike something like plants or wood. Should lightning strike water, it would spread out to try and fill water with it's current but ultimately dissipate. Tя'werйyo commands that lightning can strike the same place more than once, but not very often And lightning lances down from some clouds, especially ones that have been building for a long time and are darker in color. Sometimes lightning hits creatures and they are injured or die, but when lightning hits a Dwarf, it becomes an incredibly fast, electrified Lightning-Form Dwarf, leaping across the Universe in huge bolts of arcing light. Caethair bestows on the Rings a form of Order. Now a Ring will regularly lead to another Ring though the Rings that one Ring is attached to may change over time. And the space-living creatures begin to use the Rings as usual highways across the cosmos, visiting new locales and making new friends across the Universe. The Lightning-Form Dwarves tend to get around on their own, however, as they're faster than the Rings. Zothagorlo creates Hextech, which allows the Rhu-an-si to manipulate the elements, the world around them, and eachother, to create strange and incredible things- whatever they desired. And the Rhu-an-si begin to use Hextech, and schools of Hextech begin to form as scholars of the art teach many students. Unique forms of Hextech crop up, such as plant-related, or gravity-related, or time-related, and these unique schools of Hextech cause many arguments among the Rhu-an-si about which is best.